A Heartbreaker,and a Thief!
by hazelynt
Summary: Mei Rikami is a poor girl in Tanigakure,or Village Hidden in Valleys. Her life is just full of looting on drunk people's pockets and using her stealth in grabbing one's pouches and so. An unfortunate event brought her to the borders of Konohagure,taken hostage,escapes,and then was took in by the infamous Kakashi Hatake. She then was trained and took into Team 7. She never knew what
1. Prologue

(A/N): Since I have no ideas what to write on my first story,I created this out of boredom. This is Sasuke x OC. Don't like,don't read. ;)

•Prologue•

She huffed and puffed,poking at the body that splayed on the floor since hours ago. The man groaned,swatting her hand away before snoring. She raised a fine brow before making her hands do the work. She searched the person's pockets,digging on the depths before grasping something familiar for her to grab unto.

The coins clinked and jingled to each other,and she carelessly chucked it into her baggy short's pocket. She also grasped on a small crumped note,observing it first before trashing it to her pocket. The stranger muttered incoherent words and groggily looked at the little girl.

"What the hell..." He nearly yelled,before he fell asleep again. She released a restrained sigh and ran at the end of the alley. She jumped on top of the wooden crates,and over the wired fence that seperated the quiet alley and the bustling streets of Tonika Village.


	2. Chapter 1

•Chapter 1• The Rehab

: The Thief :

"In a mysterious night,an unknown creature submersed from the South,saying that the Silent Raider always comes from your nightmares,eats your dreams alive,and steals where your heart seeks." Franco-Sensei spookily told,scaring all of the whimpering children and creepily smiled.

"That creature,children,haunts you and makes an illusion for you to surpass,and when the illusion is gone,you won't notice that you will be stuck in there forever. 'You will never escape this fate.' It says,and puts you in an eternal suffering of a dark abyss,where your darkest fears languish your being in existence!"

The children cried in surpise,followed by a heartful laugh from the old and gray mentor of Tonika Village. The children glared at him,annoyed at his aggravating little myth.

"You're so mean,Franco-Sensei!"

"Yeah! You really scared us!"

"Is this legend true,Franco-Sensei?"

"I hope it doesn't steal my puppy..."

The old man chortled,blinking his eyes to see the curious looks of the children. "This is true,children. That is why you should always listen to your parents! They are the true survivors of the Silent Raider,including me!" He laughed,followed by the giggles of the little children ages from five to ten. He glanced at the clock above him,seeing the hour of dismissing them.

"Go now,it's already late in the afternoon. Have a nice evening!" Everybody bid farewell to him with habitual respect,and they left him alone in the classroom. He sighed,weary that those restless children wore him out to the bone.

This is his everyday routine,and his only temptation is something that includes going to the bar. He wasn't even vigilant at the eyes watching his every move. He stood up from the desk and walked to the cabinet filled with school supplies and his belongings.

Grabbing his keys and money pouch,he went to the bar and drank his life's greed. His low-pitched laugh resounded the whole club,bottles of sake paid with a small price. As his pouch was getting thinner,he dejectedly exited the lively atmosphere to the back door.

His vision hazy and murky,he struggled to go to his apartment with the tinge of alcohol on his taste buds. It affected his system,and halfway,he suddenly fainted on the alley he deliberately passes by everyday. As he fell down,he didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards him.

: Silent Raider : Scene 1

She saw a man on the alley just fifteen minutes ago. She could hear him mutter under his stinking breath,and she expertly stomped the half-wasted bottle under her foot.

She stealthily went behind him,and she stopped when he heard him mutter incoherently. She hastily grabbed his belongings,computing 50,000 yen on his pocket and the keys to his apartment just near the weapon store. She smiled under her mask,the keys jingling under her motions and was thrusted to her pouch.

She observed him everyday,watching him buy shurikens for the day's excercise,buying his favorite onigiri on Hana-san's restaurant,shopping for groceries with three bottles of sake,buying new weights for trainings with the new Chunnins. Yes,this is his everyday life.

She escaped from the scene,jumping from wooden crates and fences. The wires that seperated the village and the border is her favorite obstacle for fleeing reality's sanction. As she landed with her tiny feet,she dashed towards a safer place near the forest.

She grabbed her newly-stolen keys,smiling in victory as she had a new apartment for herself,and it is sadly temporary. She remembered leaving no trace of her scent,making sure that the man will have no evidence of her embezzlement. She ate her 5-week-old cup ramen and ate the crunchy noodles as a celebration.

She will be safe,for now.

: Silent Raider : Scene 2

Today she got herself a new black cloack with a hood that reached the back of her feet,a Chinese top she cropped until it reached above her belly button. She also has tight red shorts,and she placed her weapons pouch hanging on her silver belt. She wrapped bandages around her shins,and stopped until it is above her knees. She wore black fingerless gloves. She replaced her worn ninja sandals with combat boots.

'Oh shit,I look so badass!'

She admired herself on the mirror,turning around and smirking at her hourglass figure. She fixed her blonde locks,her messy waves bouncing on her shoulders. 'Not bad.' She nodded for herself. 'Not bad...'

She also has two loaves of bread and a dozen of bottled water safely lodged at her ragged blue backpack. She found at least 7 cups of noodles and leftover onigiri for the summer. When she got what she needed,she left the keys of the apartment on the desk,and left from the window. She tugged the hood to her head,and jumped to the ground without a noise.

She again left no trace of her,using her own jutsu of invisibility cloak and masked herself from the alley way. Franco was still on the floor,but was awake this time. She quickly ran,soundless footsteps echoing from the distance.

Franco was alert somehow,but he couldn't even find his weapons anymore,even his yen and keys. Anger bubbled inside him,and he let out in a loud scream.

"Curse you,Silent Raider!"

And the Silent Raider herself chuckled.

: The Thief :

Franco sighed as he sat down from the teacher's desk,suddenly found his home dry from supplies and his clothes torn and wasted from the raid. Now he is a victim from the Silent Raider. He couldn't tell his students this,it would bring him a hot seat from the useless situation he is in. He must tell the others about this threat.

It is for the best of the future.

Students suddenly rush in to the classroom,the chatters of the students throbbing Franco's head from the hangover.

He sighed. 'After this,I should get somone to replace me,and leave to Konohagure for this situation.' And he strated teaching with a pounding headache.

: Silent Raider : Scene 3

She introduced herself as Mei Rikami,her real name,dressing in contrastive clothes that yelled wow from afar. She smiled as she gained at least a few friends and always has gossips about Silent Raider. She bluffed as if she also knew the story,hearing the other victim's stories and such.

"I bet the Silent Raider also stole Franco-Sensei's house. He seems really down,just like the victims from the Raid." They just laughed,while she grinned happily at her arcane achievement. She was sorry for Franco-Sensei. He could have at least noticed his favorite Chinese top from his student,but then it is cropped,so he won't bother to care.

"Alright,class dismissed!" Everybody bolted to the door,yelling hurrays and their eager trainings for tomorrow's final exam.

Mei exited quietly,bidding her goodbyes to her friends and emerged to the trees after the group have left. She climbed up the tree using her feet and chakra and cloaked herself with invisibility. She ran to her usual spot,searched for any suspicious activities or ANBUs before clothing herself in her black cloak that seemed like the midnight sky.

The Silent Raider form.

: Silent Raider : Scene 4

She went to the fields after going to another one's house and stole a bunch of kunais and shurikens. She quickly hid her cloak to her bag and went to the training field. She pretended to train for the exam,struggling to perfect the Shadow Clone Jutsu. She applied a small amount of chakra just to trick it.

Her honey-brown eyes searched for the certain Sensei,and there he was. She heightened her advanced hearing,and listened to their conversation.

"But Franco,Josei-san won't allow you. This is not important! This is a fake legend every small child hollers about!" She raised her clean brow.

"But it raided my home! It stole my money and raided my clothes,even my supplies! How am I supposed to forget about this? I'm suffering from this!" She almost laughed at his pathetic excuse. 'He deserved it though.'

"Someone stole it,but not the Silent Raider!"

She dramatically rolled her eyes.

"How could you explain that? It left no trace of itself. Brainless robbers always leave a trace of scent or chakra. But this! It's spotless!"

"Hmm...you're probably right."

"Exactly,dipshit." She softly laughed,throwing kunais to the post just to hide her voice.

"Alright! Let's go to Josei-san before he goes to his slut."

"Whatever."

They left,poofing out and she knew where it is. All she needs is their another body to control.

: Silent Raider : Scene 5

Mei is known as a Silent Raider,not Yuka-Sensei. She knew that she is a very quiet person suitable to control. It took her at least 10 minutes to make sure she acts right and to have a right amount of chakra in her system.

Mei,controlling Yuka-Sensei,went to the office where this Josei-san is. She lowered Yuka's chakra and peeked at a hole from the door.

"You're going to Konohagure,just because of this futile issue?" This Josei snapped,dramatizing by slamming his hand to the desk.

"This is not futile,Josei-san. This is will become a threat for Tanigakure for the future! If this goes on,there will be chaos! Who knows if this Silent Raider could be a Silent Killer on the other side?!" Yuki huffed,rolling her eyes.

Josei was quiet. She heard some scribbling of pen and rustling of papers. She could tell,they were numerous. As she looked,they were papers for the admission for Franco's arrival to Konohagure.

"I'll prepare the papers. You will set out for tomorrow. Boro-san will be your substitute for your class. Understood?"

"Yes,Josei-san."

"Dismissed."

: The Thief :

Franco sighed as he closed the door behind him. Relief washed over him. 'It is...for the best.'

He almost screamed bloody murder as Yuka appeared beside him. "Holy shit. I thought you're the Silent Raider." Yuka laughed,putting her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "What about the Silent Raider? You afraid of that?"

Franco huffed,crossing his arms. "Well...it practically stole my things on my house. I'm broke,and I need to go to Konohagure tomorrow for some news I need to report." Yuka raised a brown eyebrow. "Which is about...?"

"The Silent Raider." He replied plainly,pulling his arms to his sides and sighed. "Yuka,I need to go. I need to prepare my things." Yuka nodded and hugged him with a pat.

"Good luck then." She turned around and walked away. But after a while,she turned to him. "Make your report a good one."


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N): Try to speak in a British accent in this story. XD I promise,it will be...funny. (I think..?) Share share share~

•Chapter 2• Adrenaline

: Silent Raider : Scene 1

She raced towards her current classroom,dashing through the crowd and arriving early. There are less than twenty students in the room,most of them are girls,crowding her and cuddling her tiny figure.

She rolled her eyes,frustrated at their cuddly treatment to her. 'I swear to Kami,I could kill these lassies right on this spot.' They swooned at her pouty lips,pinching her cheeks,and admiring her beauteous blonde hair.

"Mei-chaaaan! You're so cuuuute!"

"Kawaii!"

"I like your cheeks! They're so chubbyyyy!"

"Awww! So kawaii!"

She groaned,earning more awes from the crowd and she swerve towards her chair. Her eyes twinkled animatedly as she almost reached towards her goal. But sadly,she didn't.

"Mei-chaaaan! Come here pleaase!" A girl from the crowd pleaded,handing her a handful of flowers.

"Eww,Kagami-chan. Are you homosexual?" She grunted,and pushed the flowers away. Kagami,a girl with black twin ponytails,shoved the daisies to her face. "Come on,Mei-chaaan! I dunno who gave it to you. Some stranger told me to give it to you!"

The said girl stopped,facing her friend with curious eyes. "Who in the name of fishballs would give me flowers? It's not yet my birthday,for Kami's sake." She crossed her arms,raising an elegant brow. "And what does he...or she look like?"

Kagami gave her a thinking look,muttering words she can't seem to hear. "I'm sorry,Kagami-chan. But what are you muttering about?" She said,stressing it by putting her hand to her ear.

"It's Wagaru-kun...He gave this to you." Kagami uttered,attaining gasps and a questioning look from Mei. Mei looked at Wagaru,who smirked with amusement.

"Akimoto-san. Why the sudden gift of oddments? You should know that I am allergic to flowers,particularly daisies. I would die in shock if there are also strawberries attached on your ass. It would be horrible for me to admire you." The crowd raised an eyebrow,processing her statement.

"Just kidding."

Wagaru stood up from his seat,pushed the crowd away,and walked towards Mei. "As you can see,Mei-chan,I like you. And I gave you flowers as a reminder of my admiration of you. I don't care if my ass taste like strawberries. As long as you accept me being your boyfriend,I will treat you like never before." He proclaimed.

Hushed whispers resounded the whole room,earning a throbbing irk mark from the blonde girl. "Hmm...as much as I want to,Akimoto-san,I couldn't accept your tempting offer."

Wagaru's face fell. "And why is that?" Mei turned around,ignoring his question. Whispers echoed the room,weird looks trying to jerk Mei's attention. As much as she want to break out of her calm stance,she needs to go to the bathroom and take a horrible shit there.

: Silent Raider : Scene 2

She easily passed the test,thanking Kami for her awesome ability to learn jutsus fast. She tied her black headband to her waist,fastening it tightly before going to her place.

As usual,she checked for any suspicion before grabbing her things. But she sensed something...wrong. As if she was beinh observed from above-

"Caught you!" A bunch of ANBUs jumped from above and seized her arms. She gasped,pained that she was sharply tugged on the arms and pushed back and forth so strenuosly. "What are you doing to me?!" She yelled,trying to pry the hands that held her from freedom.

She harshly pried her arms before she was knocked out.

: The Thief :

"Umm...so she is the Silent Raider?" Josei Ikoto grumbled,observing the child as she was tied on a chair with chakra string,restricting her from moving too much. "This...little girl...is the Silent Raider?! Are you serious,you ANBU people?!"

"Yes,Josei-san. Usagi-kun{1} told us that she is the Silent Raider." An ANBU,who has the codename 'Inu' {2} spoke with a calm tone,angering Josei from his seat.

"Is this a silly joke? Do you dare to buff me like this?!"

"No,Josei-san. I think Usagi-kun will explain. Usagi-kun?"

Usagi approached them. "I saw the Silent Raider exchange their bodies with Yuka-san." Josei's eyes widen. There was no hint of hesitation in his tone. This news doesn't seem very absurd. He muttered,"Impossible..."

"Yes,Josei-san. It is quite impossible for a Genin-level kid,or a child I might add,to develop this kind of Jutsu. We need to interrogate her,Josei-san. We need to know how she is able to perform these S-Ranked jutsus without any apprenticeship with any of our Senseis. She could be a threat!" Usagi explained. "We also need to know what clan she belongs. It might be possible if she is any of the powerful clans in Tanigakure. Specifically the Rikami clan."

"What I heard is that someone,or something exterminated the whole clan. You should find out about the Rikami clan,and find some possible survivors for this child." He glanced at the unconscious figure,thinking of a possibility of interrogating her. While he was thinking,Usagi and Inu nodded,leaving the room.

Before they could touch the cool metal of the door handle,Josei halted them. "Wait. You have a mission." They turned,raising a brow under their masks. Josei gave them a stern look,a rare look from the laidback leader of Tanigakure.

"Send a message to Franco. Tell him to bring Ibiki Morino in this village for this mission."

: The Thief :

After waking up twelve minutes later,she attempted to break free from the chains that disembodied her from the door that made liberty her ground zero.

It was quite dark,only a monotonous bulb lit the whole area. She could see a door just beside her,but its a feet away from her current position. A table was set in front of her,and another chair is fixed beside her.

She heard footsteps,and she resisted the urge to gasp as Josei entered the room. "Hmm...you're awake?"

She didn't reply,amusing the man in front of her. Her stoic face made him chuckle,charming his undistracted attention. "Very tight-lipped,I see." He grabbed the other chair and sat down unmindfully,glaring at the girl. She didn't seem affected by his death glare,judging from her unchanged frown and her dull brown eyes.

"What's your name,child?" He asked,taking baby steps for his interrogation as the first phase of his plan. She didn't reply,and he smirked. "Hmmm...what would I do to make you speak then?"

"Free me." He was surpised how deep her voice is,it is almost mistaken for a mature boy. What is her age anyway? She is still a child,not a mature teenager!

"And why would I do that?" He challenged,grasping both of his hands and resting them on top of the brown wooden table. The girl was unfazed,and instead of shutting herself up,she spoke again.

"Because I don't deserve this." She growled,kicking the table and hurting the man. He cursed silently,abruptly standing up from his seat and rushed beside her before clutching her shirt. "Listen here,child. You will answer what I ask and give me some respect. No child disrespects the elders,right? So don't get your panties in a rush and answer my damn questions. Understood?"

She didn't answer,and he hastily untangled her shirt and sat down again. "Tell me your name."

"Mei."

"Last name?"

"I'm afraid that I don't remember my last name,sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He smirked,grabbing the records and swaying it threateningly in front of her. He expected her to whimper,to cry out in loss,to blabber so many disjointed words and wail. Just like how a child acts.

"This is a record of the Rikami clan,the clan we assumed you are in. If we find out you are one of them,you will be punished for your actions."

She shrugged,still unfazed of his threatening actions. 'Oohh...I'm sooo scared I might shit on my pants.'

He gnarled,irritated of her silent treatment. He was about to raise his fist,when someone suddenly entered the room.

It was Franco,along with a man with scars on his face. Josei howled,nearing the unknown man and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you,Morino-san."

Morino grunted,taking a seat and crossing his legs. "What do you need me to do?" He asked,eyeing the motionless female with a curious look. "Ahh..."

He put a hand on the table,smirking at Mei before explaining the situation. As he explained,Ibiki Morino kept an eye on the girl,interested of the girl's actions as Josei tried to admonish her. But it is unexpected for them that the girl just remained silent,glaring at them menacingly.

Ibiki unanticipatedly stood up,stopping Josei from trying to affect the girl's intentions. "I will take care of it from here. Please move aside."

The girl sighed,expecting to take the worse of humanity in here.

: Silent Raider : Scene 3

Mei sighed,almost all of her identity has came raining to their hands. She really,really,REALLY,needs to get out of this hellhole.

She has survived from slapping to having gashes on her arms and legs. She panted heavily,having no more energy to glare at the infamous interrogator in the room.

"I'm glad to have business with you,Mei Rikuma." He smirked,and slowly closed the door. Her eyes threatened to close,but the quick thumping of her heartbeat kept her awake.

She faintly attempted to cut the chakra strings using her own. She closed her eyes,imagining a sharp knife enshrouded with chakra slashing the chakra strings that caged her figure.

As she opened her eyes,the strings that are almost not visible faded down,freeing her at last. She stretched,her joints popping and making her sigh.

She sensed a chakra source coming close. She quickly used her invisibility cloak jutsu and lowered her chakra.

The door was opened wide,and Franco appeared on the doorway with a large gape from his mouth. He stuttered,struggling to go find the girl or to go to the others.

He decided to run to Josei,leaving the girl making her sweet escapade.

: Silent Raider : Scene 4

She made her way towards the forest,grabbing her bags from her hidden spot. But she sensed something wrong again. She looked closely,and she saw strings attached on the barks,an explosion tag attached on the kunai that was implanted on the trees surrounding her glorious bag. She saw a barr spot,and she tried to leap towards that.

She grabbed her bag,leaper again,and ran towards Kami knows where.

|Reminders| :

{1} : Usagi is rabbit in Japanese.

{2} : Inu is dog in Japanese.


	4. Chapter 3

•Chapter 3• A New Dawn

: The Thief :

She scrambled on the moist blades of the green grass,bloodied scars of her arms throbbing in pain as she tried to move as fast as she could. Her frightened brown eyes shifted on many directions as she crawled on the grassy earth,senseing faded chakras nearby. They seemed to be looking for her,her chakra used as a bait for her wild goose chase.

She couldn't use her invisibility cloak jutsu anymore. Her chakra levels too low from performing any kinds of jutsus to constrain the ninjas chasing after her. She stood up weakly,her vision getting blurry before she ran again.

The pounding of her heartbeat kept her busy,the rustling of leaves wished her to be quiet and still for a while. For her,it was just an illusion for green and brown colors. She shoved everything away for what it felt like a lifetime.

Then there were big gates in front of her. Big,green gates with red Japanese kanjis,or the hiraganas decorated on it. Then again,she remembered her situation firsthand and hid to the bushes,trying again to conceal her chakra.

She began to be patient. She sensed about 12 chakras farther away,and they seemed to stop for a while. She heightened her hearing,and she heard their conversation from afar.

"She's near the Konohagure gates,she can't seem to enter there!"

"Well,what if she did?"

"Then the guards there would have caught her!"

A pregnant silence ensued,sweat covering her pale forehead and her sticky skin. She panicked,wondering if they have caught a sight of her,or they snuck up to her. "Fine,let's go report that she was caught by the Konohagure guards. We will find out what we should do from there." Then they leapt back towards her hometown.

She sighed in bliss. 'Finally... Some peace and quiet for a while...' She thought,laying on the grass and closing her eyes. The winds sway,cooling her exhausted figure and brushing away the strands of her blonde hair from her face.

Her heartbeat slowed down to its natural pulse. She stood up and consciously picked away the thin sticks and leaves that was dangled on her dirty blonde locks. She wiped the sweat,blood,and dirt away from her face. She opened her backpack and attended her wounds.

She went to a stream not far away,and she washed herself. After that,she walked to the big,green gates.

She was seized by two guards,each holding her arms and she groaned. "I have a wound there,you know?" They grunted im annoyance,hauling her arms once again.

"It doesn't matter. What concerns you coming to our village?"

She rolled her eyes,and raised her arms boldly. "I'm wounded,you touched me harshly,and now I'm bleeding again. You wasted my bandages,and how am I supposed to change these? I'm supposed to buy here! You know why? Because there are no shops nearby,and your village is much safer to go within. And to buy more clothes." She added,rolling her eyes with a frown.

They looked at each other,then a guy with a bandage roofing the bridge of his nose spoke in authority. "Alright. Come with us,to the Hokage tower."

: Silent Raider : Scene 1

She strained to walk to the Hokage tower with the harsh jerking of the two guards. She nearly tripped to the ground,but then she got her reflex to work,and she surprised the two men.

'Simply pathetic. They think I'm that screwed to kick both of their asses.'

As they approached the tower,her heartbeat got faster,and she invisibly raised a brow at this occurrence. 'Pretend you're a helpless girl,playing the role of the Silent Raider. And hope that you could-'

She was suddenly thrown to the floor,and the door slammed behind her. '-kick the two men's asses. With a metal stick to clog their shit.' She got up and glared at the door,seeing if they could be affaceted at her glare from the other side.

She dusted herself,and she cleared her throat. She glanced in front of her to see no other than an old man smoking on his pipe. Puffs of smoke evaporated the entire atmosphere,her fresh coughing and waving the smog wavered the man.

"I am sorry,dear. What is your name?" He was about to smile,but he silently gasped. Mei raised a brow,and she noticed that she has gotten a habit of this. No wonder Hikoto had her impressed of his brow-raising skills.

"Y-you're the Silent Raider. As they have described." He suddenly stood up,and a question popped out of her mouth. "Are you the Hokage of this village? Konohagure...?"

He stopped and nodded,putting his hat away and fastening his robe. "And you are the infamous Silent Raider. And your real name is Mei Rikami,the sole survivor of the Rikami clan. I am quite surprised of your presence here. Why haven't the two men who escorted you here noticed?" She shrugged.

"It looks like they have stuck their ass into something,and snapped to me." She monotonously replied,also shrugging off his stern look before kneeling on the floor. "Please spare me,Hokage-sama. I do not why I have acquired that pseudonym,and I do not wish to live in that name. I want to live a normal life,whereas I am someone who doesn't be on the shoes of the Silent Raider anymore." She pleaded with the brown eyes most of the population of her land couldn't resist.

He was silent,and she spilled her heart's concupiscence to him,pouring what is locked inside her,waiting to be overflowed with its desire. This isn't an ordinary affair for Mei Rikami.

"I always see the children who I study with goes home with their parents. And I always think that,why am I not like them? Who do I not have a normal life like them? Why do they have parents,while I don't have? Their hearts are always filled with their parents' love,never putting them aside except for their admiration for others. I felt that they are always full of it,while I don't even know how it feels like! Do I even deserve this kind of treatment?!" She yelled out,desperate for what she thinks she deserve for herself.

Strong yet thin arms embraced her,and she could see the mighty Hokage hugging her shaking figure. They both sat on the floor,the Hokage calming her water works,while she cried her heart out. She doesn't feel humiliated,considering of her wieldy allonym. She is just a little girl,yearning to be loved by the ones who loved her.

The ones who have left her,or dead.

: Silent Raider : Scene 2

She grabbed another tissue,wiping her tears away and sniffed loudly. She was handed by another generous box of tissues,with a smile of the Hokage. She returned a miniscule smile,and sneezed cutely (for the Hokage).

"I am quite surprised to see that you have survived from an affliction. How exactly have you escaped?" She explained every bitty details about her escapade,including her excruciating torture with the one and only Ibiki Morino. She probably knew who he was,since she has a fragment of her memory stating that Ibiki Morino once visited her hometown for capturing a rogue nin. She would say he was quite terrifying. His scars have mostly startled her,and his cold eyes. It was like you are in a illusion full of agonizing tortures,and gurgled screams that you don't even know it was yours alone.

"Hm. You have escaped from Ibiki-san? I remembered him sending her just yesterday. I am quite sorry for that,Mei-chan. I didn't know you were that...fragile. Because of your age,I mean." He added,nervously tapping his pipe and looking at the girl carefully. She put back her emotionless mask,speaking in a very clever tone. "It doesn't matter anymore,right Hokage-sama?" This earned a nod from the said man. "What is done,is done. It doesn't seem like he would appear here in any seco-"

As if on cue,a man in black cloak poofed into the room. Ibiki Morino stood beside the Hokage,who seemed to crouch in front of Mei. "Hokage-sama! I'm truly sorry but it seemed that-wait..." An awkward silence arise,and he pointed an accusing finger to Mei.

"YOU! What are you doing with Hokage-sama?!" He brought his kunai out and brandished it. "Stop,Ibiki." A command halted his actions,and he blabbered the occurrence of her escapade. And it missed some details,very important details. 'Including Franco's stupidity of shitting on his pants' ,Mei thought.

"I already talked to her,Ibiki-san. There is no need to worry." He reassured,standing with supremacy. "Send a message to Tanigakure,and tell them we have caught her,and put her into custody."

: Silent Raider : Scene 3

'This was unexpected.' Mei Rikami,the Silent Raider,thought as she observed the entire space of black and white colors,a cup of jasmine tea with honey on her hand,the sweet aroma aroused her to sip the beautiful mixture of sweetness,no trace of bitter taste captured by her taste buds. She sighed,ecstasy filling her soul with a burst of flavor. "How was the tea,Mei-chan?" A rough voice asked from behind,and she didn't flinch from the appearance. "This is awesome,Hokage-sama."

He smiled in joy,sitting with her on his black couch,also sipping his tea and offering her white chocolate cookies with a sprinkle of almonds. She could faint in pure beautitude right now. "Thank you for inviting me,Hokage-sama." She politely mumbled,sipping her tea and gladly took another pour of it.

She was more like...forced. But then,she wouldn't miss the chance of being invited to a Hokage mansion. She hasn't seem such beauty of conception,it is a big house indeed.

"What are your plans,Mei-chan? Do you plan on staying here?" Sarutobi,his name that she just learned from their trip,asked as he took another sip. She set down her cup,staring at the blank space of their boolshelf. "I really don't know,Hokage-sama." She muttered softly. "I really don't know where to go,anyway."

"You could stay here,Mei-chan. In Konohagure." He told,allowing a smile to come to both of their features. "There are a lot of people here,Mei-chan. They are good people,not bad ones who came from your village. I'm sorry to offend you,Mei-chan."

"Hm...its true anyway. Those are bastards with no use in life. They could be easily terrorized anyway."

"Mei-chan." He sighed. "Don't think like that. You are still a child,a pure child. They think you are not because of your unusual alias. Yes,they haven't seen you yet. But they know that you are dangerous,not pure anymore. But don't think that way. It doesn't matter if you're pure or not." She faced him with watery eyes. "What matters is that you live your life in the fullest. Don't let them take it away from you."

'So much for wise words...But its true.' She thought faintly,letting unshed tears fall once again,and harshly wipping them away with her gloves. Sarutobi noticed her clothing,her weary appearance,her fagged eyes,and her restless soul. She is someone who needs what is needed most;love. She doesn't remember a single thing about her parents,and her childhood seemed to bother her the most in her life. He then sighed,catching the attention of the child.

"Mei Rikami. I offer you the opportunity to live here in Konohagure. It is your choice whether you accept it or not. It is your choice." He smiled at her brightly. "I won't force you,but its for the best anyway if you stay here,with us." He affirmed,making the girl stare at space again. He knew she had her thoughts jumbled,and she needs to make a best decision. Of course,he will do his best to support her.

It took her moments to think,three knacks of cookies,six sips of her warm tea,and five sighs. "I think I will stay here,Hokage-sama." He gleamed in appreciation. "It is for the best." He unexpectedly hugged her,and surprising for her to hug back. They embraced each other for a moment before going to their original position. "Alright then. Let's head back to my office and have some arrangements. But first." He motioned her crummy clothes,making her blush in embarrassment. "Let's change that. I hate grungy clothes,sorry to offend."

: Silent Raider : Scene 4

They probably just went one store,and bought four outfits from her liking. Her ninja apparel consists of a dark blue sleeveless kimono with white hem,black shorts with stockings that reaches until her knees,bandages wrapped around her shins and a piece of fishnet wrapped on her elbow to her wrist,she replaced her combat boots to a new ninja sandals,and a new blue bag was also replaced. She kept her headband on her bag,and tossed her old clothes away to the fire she created minutes ago. She burned all useless things,sometimes answering necessary question from the Hokage out of his curiousity. Once done,they went to his office. They also bought a katana,shurikens and kunais. Her katana is strapped on her back,and she always looked badass whenever she gave people a cold stare.

She named her katana Tsuyo-sa,meaning strength. She took a liking of her katana by the moment they entered the store. It was light,but it could kill.

As they arrived unto the office,they were met by a man with gray hair stuck upright,a ravenette with blank eyes,a pinkette with glowing emerald eyes,and a blonde with a big mouth. A big,running mouth. It irritated her just by her stares,and a squeal was produced from the pinkette's rather large mouth. "She looks so cute,and badass!"

Mei could almost smirk. 'Damn right,bitch.'

Sarutobi coughed,and they snapped their heads to him. "Hm. I see you already have arrived from your missions." The silver-haired man stepped forward and eyed Mei suspiciously. He reported their mission,and they stared at each other,interest and some unknown emotion playing on their eyes. She squinted,and so did he. Are they playing some incometent game called a glaring contest? She blinked,and looked at the Hokage. She raised a curious brow,and realization grasped unto his features. "Squad 7,please introduce yourselves." Mei sat down and crossed her legs cutely,making the pinkette squeal.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi,squad leader of Team 7,or Team Kakashi." Kakashi,the silver-haired man,put his gloved hand on his hip and gave a distant stare. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage!" The blonde piped,grinning while pointing his metal head protector with his thumb. "I'm Sakura Haruno! You're so kawaii~!" She squealed,trying to maintain her hands to pinch her chubby cheeks and touch her soft and fluffy blonde hair. "Sasuke Uchiha." The raven cooly snapped,burying his hands on his white shorts' pockets. She grunted,restraining herself to roll her eyes at this pathetic team (no offense guys) and stood tall before them.

"Name's Mei Rikami." She rested her hands on her hips,smirking. "Alias is Silent Raider."

: Silent Raider : Scene 5

'This will be fun,he said.' She thought miserably. 'They will be nice and hostile,he said.' She frowned,trying to pry the hands that kept on brushing her locks into a messy design. She growled,and she was embraced with tight arms from the pinkette. She looked helpless,despite of the almost-deplorable look that Kakashi sent to her. And she growled again in frsutration. She recalled the moment when he let her go,with THEM.

: The Thief :

They all had confound looks on their features,except for their sensei. He possessed such a dark and unfazed stare from his grey eye. Mei couldn't make out the emotions,be she was sure that he thought that she is a threat. "Silent Raider?" Naruto echoed,raising his brow in a questioning manner. Sakura had deep thoughts,somehow a thought clicked in her mind,a memory has breached. "Silent Raider in Tanigakure?" Sakura whispered,her emerald eyes searching for Mei's brown ones. Mei crossed her arms,closing her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I'm from Tanigakure. Should I tell them,Hokage-sama?" She blinked,turning her head towards the old man smoking on his pipe and he nodded. She smirked,sat down on her stool and started.

As she finished,their looks held such bemusement,bewilderment,and befuddlement. How could she be the myth of Silent Raider? The one who steal things in their homes,scares children,creates nightmares for people,making them paranoid? She is one hell of a child.

Naruto couldn't help it,and he pointed an accusing finger to her. "How could you do that to people? Even though you have friends,why can't they let them help you? You should know that some people are kind enough to treat you like they were a friend! Why would you steal?" She became quiet,her essence held a dark rage,absurd that he doesn't really understand the narration where she has been through. She marched towards him,and she could see the beads of sweat trailing from his forehead. He looks tanned,but it doesn't matter. All she could do is whisper in a sweet but venom-dripping tone.

"I am a myth. My heart enclosed with steel twines and an array of shadows will be there to scare the shit out of you. I carry a sharp katana with fire clothing my entire blade. My eyes could give your dreams that will make you die. And if you do want to question my presence,maybe you could keep your shit together and be a good lad." She smiles dangerously,and she could feel no heat radiating,instead his face shows fear that she admires long ago. His cerulean eyes display discomposure,and she also saw the pinkette's face look even anxiety. The raven stood still,his onyx eyes widen in a fraction. The silver-haired man although,showed clemency and a bit of apprehension. The Hokage suddenly stood up. "Mei-chan! Sit down right now!" He growled,and the little girl just obliged and sat down. Her face was clothed with esteem,and she smirked slyly at the Hokage.

"I have made my decision. You will graduate into Genin,and you will join this team." He sternly settled,his eyes held dominance that almost made Mei frown. "But why them? I will be humiliated when it comes to simple missions. Besides,they will think that I am a nuisance. They should be in their own team." She replied simply. The Hokage fumed. "Don't make me kick you to Ibiki's feet,Mei Rikami. Your words have held such menacing tone,but it doesn't scare me. I am the Hokage,and I am in charge here!" She frowned deeply,but sighed. "Fine. When do I start?"

: The Thief :

After the tension has relinquished,they gawked at her awesome vocabulary,her awesome ninja apparel,her cool attitude,and her cute appearance. Apparently,it turns out that her frightneing tone doesn't affect them,but it made them gawk at her ' cuteness'. Well Naruto and Sakura gawked at her,Sasuke just glared at them,and Kakashi just read his book. After performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu,and the Transformation Jutsu,she recieved a black headband with the Konohagure symbol etched on the metal plate. She strapped it to her left arm,since she doesn't want it to be a bother.

"Can you please get off of me? I need to speak to Kakashi first." They complied,squishing her cheeks first before letting her off their hook. She marched to the man,who closed his book and stared at her tiny figure. "Just so you know,Kakashi,your students are idiots! I have not take a liking in them,and I assure you that they always have a gold spoon on their mouths!"

"Actually,Mei-chan. Naruto here is determined to do any mission,as he said. Sakura here just...chases Sasuke everywhere. And Sasuke...well...is Sasuke." He answered,brushing his hair shyly while Mei fumed. She couldn't stand these decisions. This is an outrage! This is an idiot team full of clowns! How could she be in this team?!

"I have a request,or a demand,actually." Kakashi looked at her,then raised a brow. "Hm?"

"Let's all have a spar."


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N): Starting now,I would introduce you to Mei Rikami's point of view! It is the same as :Silent Raider: Okay? Okay.

•Chapter 4•Achromic Soul

: Mei Rikami : Scene 1

Sasuke glared,his eyes gleamed in surprise as I suddenly hopped unto his back and flecked my kunai to his throat,just above his Adam's Apple. "I win,usuratonkachi." I mocked,smirking proudly as he huffed angrily,not accepting the fact that I,Mei Rikami,have accomplish beating him in a matter of seconds. His arms hopelessly wiggled under my grip,and his body shaking as if he was in a potato sack...Or something. I laughed,and I twisted off of him and held out a hand,a smile impelling on my features. "May I?" I politely and forcefully asked,reaching my hand out. I almost sensed his intention of pulling me and pointing his filthy kunai to my throat,which is why I clapped loudly. "Well done,Uchiha. I'm surprised that your intendment is approximately as cryptic as mine,but then. Boohoo. You had an epic fail. Surprise." I sang tauntingly,skipping towards Kakashi who had a dazed twinkle on his gray eye,making me raise a curious brow. "This is...quite a record." He muttered,brushing his chin with his thumb and index finger in a thinking way.

"You have achieved at least 8 seconds of getting him defeated. And you also achieved an accomplishment of defeating him first!" He smiled under his mask,and Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "At least dobe can't defeat me." Naruto perked his ear,and he growled heatedly. "And you've been defeated with a small girl,teme!" He cracked,smiling deviously as Sasuke grew an irk mark. Sasuke retorted something to Naruto that I can't seem to hear,and the blonde,in result,grew a rather large irk mark on his forehead and yelled insults to the raven. It went on back and forth,and I just sighed in annoyance.

Yes,they have been like that,as Sakura said. They have this kind of conduct,in which Sasuke has 11 wins and 0 losses,and Naruto has 2 wins and 9 losses,while Sakura has 4 wins and 7 losses.

Until now. Cue to my evil laugh.

As I remembered,I defeated Sasuke in 8 seconds,Naruto in 5,and Sakura in 3. You might have raised an eccentric brow there. And you will say,'Why 3?' That's because she made a short announcement that she wouldn't hurt me like what she does to her dear Sasuke. I mean...Sasuke-kun. Ugh...don't ask me why.

Sakura popped in front of me,and she squished my cheek hurtfully. She does this everytime! Even Naruto! And Kakashi! Well...sometimes he does,when no one is looking. But still! And I am very thankful that the Uchiha doesn't pinch my cheeks. I don't want to be infected with his Uchiha-gayness.

Well,did I admit that Naruto and Kakashi are gay? Well...damn. I have some issues.

"Why is Mei-chan so strong? And cute at the same time!" Naruto accused,making a weird face whereas he pinches my other cheek and makes googly eyes to me. I almost gurgled,and I only let out a squeak. A pitiful squeak and considering that he piched my cheeks. Again. I growled,about to reach for my katana strapped on my back,when Kakashi suddenly flared at us. I mean,at them.

"Enough of that,you two. She's just new today,and I don't want your treatment to her affect her decision of staying here." Kakashi snapped. Naruto and Sakura stopped and blushed in a tinge of pink while observing the grassy earth. "Mei-chan,since you just told us your name,why don't you tell us about who you are?" Kakashi suggested,making Naruto and Sakura erect their attention to me. Emerald and cerulean eyes sparkling with such beauty it almost made me barf.

Oh the agony.

I sighed,pissed at the fact that they had their eyes on me. Of course I don't want attention,which is why I always fit behind the crowd,not making the spot light come to my view. I feel small when it happens. Trust me,I am not suited for that kind of advent. "Mei Rikami. Alias Silent Raider. I like blood (cue to Sakura and Naruto widening their eyes) and weapons. I hate people who stalk me (they swallowed),or happen to have a stick shoved on their ass (Sasuke raised a brow) when I do something. I have this hobby of stealing,considering for my ambivalent pseudonym (the three gaped at my vocabulary). And my dream is to...well...have this kind of revenge whereas I will find out about my history,and find out who or what happened to my abolished clan." I broached, shifting my brown eyes to them.

All I could see were sparkles,and I am not sure how they have accomplished that. It would be weird if they made them out of a unicorn's shit. It would be hilarious,and disgusting at the same ,it is a miracle that Kakashi only nodded,and said something else about a mission tomorrow. We need to be there on 5 o'clock,sharp. But meh,I will arrive there at 5 o'clock. Just not that sharp.

I bid goodbye to them,and poofed to Sarutobi's office.

: The Thief :

"What in the name of Kami did you just say?" Mei abruptly vented,clutching the keys to another apartment. The Hokage sat on his office stool,an emotionless maks plastered upon his old and gray features,his pipe hanging between his fingers. Smoke emitting from the pipe,Mei could tell that there is a hell lot of tobacco in that. "You are telling me to live in Kakashi's apartment? I will live peacefully-or not-with that no-good pedophile?" She accused.

"Hey! I'm still here!"

"I did not regret what I just said! Do you hear me?"

"Yes,that is because I am beside you." Kakashi poked her cheek,and she glared sharply. She is getting a bit irritated at this kind of treatment. Even though she knew that she is quite cute and all,girls are like that! Kakashi chuckled,getting a bit giddy because of her cuteness and flinched as the Hokage cleared his throat. "May I speak now?" He barked. The student and teacher nodded,swallowing the lump on their throats and their eyes begging him to continue. Although Mei is quite flustered,she wished that thr Hokage would change his statement about her living arrangements. Living with a pedophile is an absolute no-no to her.

"Kakashi will supervise you,Mei-chan,because we still do not quite trust you." She frowned,felt a pang of hurt on her chest. She wants to have a dramatic moment of her posing as if she has been really affected of his...insult or whatsoever,but in this case,she ignored that kind of urge.

"You told your desire to me,and I will do my best to search for your family,the account of their bloodsheath,and your clan's perks. Dojutsus,or Kekkai Genkais,I mean." She nodded,quite satisfied with his quest,and he dismissed the both home.

: Silent Raider : Scene 1

They both walked on the path to their apartment,greeted with warm smiles and heart-filled eyes. They ignored their comments,questions,and so,and they just sighed tiredly. "Even though I haven't gone to th Academy,I am sure it will be the same as the one in Tanigakure." She exhaled,her brown hues glaring at the pink and orange skies and the angry sun setting on the horizon,shadows of the children dancing on the soil.

The raven,whom they accidentally met,greeted them,and he ran off from his crowd of fan girls. The silver-haired man was kind of confused why Mei only glared at him,even though he has respectfully wished them hello. 'She is a very stony-hearted girl. With a gratuity of beauty,skills,and such. But her alias,and her heart may be an obstacle for us. I hope someone could break the tough walls around her heart,and make her as happy as she deserved.' He thought sadly. Hopefully,it would come true.

Kakashi was silent,and it is quite comforting for the blonde girl. She closed her eyes,her hands buried on her pockets,and enjoyed how the rays of the sun touched her fa-

"Mei! Look out!" She opened her eyes,feeling the rush of wind slapping her face. She twisted her leg,landing it next to Kakashi's foot,and spread her arms to balance herself. " .Kami." She breathed,going back to her position and walked normally. Kakashi was surprised that she could be so sharp,and reflexive. She could be careless,yes,but she knew the way out,eventually. He chuckled at her weird pose,resulting to a furious glare directed to him.

They finally arrived to his apartment. It is quite a long staircase,and he lives on the 3rd floor. They went up the stairs,Mei huffed while stomping her feet to the staircase. "You alright there?" Kakashi called,turning to look at the girl. She was still alive,but her eyes drooped then and now. He stopped,and she bumped to his back softly. "Mhmm...what?" She groaned,eyeing him irately while rubbing her eyes. Kakashi sighed,and carried her on his back and went up the stairs. She yawned sleepily,hugging his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

She went to a peaceful abyss,where no one could awake her this time.

: Mei Rikami : Scene 2

Something was shoved to my chest,and I grasped them on my fingers and looked at one who presented me yellow and purple daisies. I glanced up,and blinked twice. It is a black shadow,standing tall in front of me,a creepy smile only present on its features. His hair was in an unknown shape,somewhat familiar in my supposition. His hands,in a beautiful shade of ivory,held out to me,begging me to hand the warm flesh of the ghost boy. I touched his hand,and I could feel a sharp tingle of his warmth in mine. A rather large grin plastered unto his dark features,and I could feel an unknown pleasure spread through me.

Who could he be?

: Mei Rikami : Scene 2

Sunlight knocked my eyelids open,and I groaned in an early frustration. I sat up,and grasped the soft cotton sheets cloaking my body. I still wore my attire,but my katana was laid on the side of the bed,and my kunai pouch on a brown cabinet next to the lamp table. My bare feet touched the cold mahogany floorboards,and I shivered slightly. I examined the room,Kakashi's room. He had a small brown cabinet on the side,beside it is a pile of scrolls,tossed in every which way and opened slightly. His lamp table had a lamp (duh) and my Konohagure headband. I clasped the cool metal beneath my palm,and grabbed my katana to exit the room.

I closed the door softly,and smelled the tempting aroma of breakfast,and I guessed that it is bacon and eggs,coffee and toast. I placed my things next to other door,and literally flied to the kitchen,and sat down on the table and drooled as a plate was set down. "Morning,Mei-chan!" Kakashi yipped,pinching my cheek rather painfully. But I didn't care,I want to gobble this beautiful creation right now and set myself flying in la-la-land and relish the sweet taste of bacon!

I gobbled my meal hastily,chomping on the crispy and juicy texture of meat and savoring the best breakfast! "Thank you for this beauuuuutiful creation Kami have created!" I acknowledged,my eyes sparkling as I gulped the bitter yet cloying taste of coffee. I sighed dreamily,patting my stomach and smiled at Kakashi. "Your welcome,Mei-chan~" Kakashi cooed,pinching my cheeks again before sitting down on the sofa. I took my dishes and cleaned it,putting them on the cupboards. I reached for the cupboards,but my cursed height doesn't help me that much. "I'll handle that." Kakashi said,taking the plate away from my grasp and setting them on the cupboard and smiled. I nodded and jumped to the sofa,closing my eyes.

"Umm...Mei-chan," I opened one eye,staring at Kakashi's gray orb. "we have a mission today. You need to get ready." He said,going to his room to change to his Shinobi outfit,while I went to my supposed room and examined the area.

Black walls painted on one side,while blood red was on the other side. A cabinet was placed on the farther left of the room,while a bed covered with red sheets placed on the other side. A study table was set beside the cabinet,and my bag was set there. I opened the cabinet with my clothes hung on the metal hangers. I grabbed my Shinobi outfit and replaced them with the one I wore yesterday. I tossed them on a basket and went to my bathroom.

Pink tiles plastered the walls,and white tiles on the floor. I washed my face and brushed my teeth with a new tooth brush and tooth paste. I brushed my blonde hair straight,curled it a little,and fixed my bangs. I smiled on my reflection,grabbed my things and set out to the front door where Kakashi stood.

: The Thief :

"Even Mei-chan is late!" Naruto groaned,slouching himself on the metal railings of the red bridge. The other two,Sasuke and Sakura,just ignored him and mind to their own businesses. For example,Sakura admiring Sasuke and dreaming about two of them together and kissing under the orange sunset.

While Sasuke...well...of course,trying to kill his own brother with his own ways.

While they were quiet,two poofs suddenly resounded on the pregnant silence. Mei Rikami and Kakashi Hatake were present at last. Naruto and Sakura roared the usual "You're late!",pointing at Kakashi and,a new routine,softly whispered weird yet cute things to Mei. Pinching her chubby cheeks,hugging her like a teddy bear,and made sparkles around her.

"Let's get to the mission!" Kakashi howled,making the two jump and apologize quickly. They stiffly stood straight and glanced at his enraged eyes. Sasuke just sighed,while Mei just stared at space. She just heard the wild yellings of the Kakashi,and she followed behind their trail. She wondered about the boy in her dreams,blinking now and then.

Who could he be?


End file.
